


Брачный период

by AlexVulpinus, Mathew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Werecats, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: Веркот Юра готовится стать отцом.





	1. Chapter 1

Юра, кряхтя, выбрался из ванной прямо в полотенце. Отабек завернул его и принялся вытирать. Плечи, шею, грудь и спину, очень осторожно – бока, потом, присев, ноги. Набросил полотенце на живот, обмотал, промокнул. Юра отжал волосы в ванну, промахнулся, капли застучали по бортику.  
– Блин.  
Отабек сунул край полотенца ему в одну подмышку, в другую, и накинул, наконец, на голову. Сгреб через него волосы в хвост, растер между ладонями. Юра вслепую сунул ноги в тапки, отобрал полотенце и принялся вытирать голову сам. Голову последней – потому что после нее на полотенце волосы, налипли бы на мокрую кожу, как налипает шерсть на ступни. Юра очень сильно линял, вычесывать раз в день не помогало. Для шерсти. Для Юры – очень помогало, он лежал довольный, разложив бока.  
Пока Юра вытирался, Отабек снял с крючка халат и держал теперь наготове. Юра, лохматый, как лев со свалявшейся гривой, затолкал край полотенца за батарею, повернулся, сунул руки в рукава. Повернулся обратно. Отабек завязал поясок над животом. Юра, держась за спину, напер на него, Отабек отступил в дверь, придерживая, и так они вдвоем доставили Юру на кухню. Отабек усадил его на стул и сунул под спину подушку. На табуретке уже не посидишь. Юра сложил руки на животе и сказал:  
– Это просто пиздец. Как люди это делают?  
Отабек пожал плечами. Выглядело тяжело. Юра говорил, что у него отказывает спина уже через полчаса в человеческом обличии. Поэтому, когда он все-таки его принимал, сразу же залезал в ванную и плавал там кверху выступающим пупком. Отабек приносил ему бульон в кружке прямо к воде, ставил на бортики пластмассовую полку, на которой обычно обитал таз для белья. А после того, как Юра выбирался, кормил по-настоящему.  
Отабек оставил поварешку в кастрюле и поставил перед Юрой щи. Вручил ложку. Поднял крышку со сковороды, ткнул вилкой ежик с рисом. Юра за спиной уже прихлебывал, отдуваясь.  
– Бли-ин… вот это лучше всего. – Снова прихлебывание. – Такой жор! Просто капец. Растут, наверное, – он взял кусок хлеба в зубы и погладил живот.  
Отабек сел рядом, на табуретку. Сунул руку в полы халата, потер живот. Понюхал пальцы. Юра дрыгнул ногами под столом, потеряв тапок, хекнул с довольством. Спросил:  
– Пахнет?  
– Немного.  
До полнолуния было еще далеко, и запахи Отабек чувствовал по-человечьи. Но даже для человека Юра приятно пах. Тепло. Он был горячий, и когда еще соглашался спать в человеческой форме рядом, нагревал простыни и под одеялом так, что сам разбрыкивался во сне, все конечности торчали.  
Теперь уже не то, думал Отабек, наблюдая, как в тарелке убывает. Теперь и спать тяжело, и все тяжело. Как люди это делают, в самом деле? Юра кряхтел в свои пару человеческих часов каждый день, ворочался, терпел, стоически досиживал до конца фильма, бегая, правда, в туалет каждые двадцать минут, так что какое это сидение, сплошное ковыляние туда-сюда… Но пара человеческих часов была нужна, чтобы не забывать, кто ты есть, чтобы пообщаться, как люди, подержаться за руки. Они сидели на диване рука в руке, Отабек изворачивался и брал иногда крекер со стоявшей на Юрином животе тарелки. Юра отъедался. Котята – или все-таки щенята – толкались. Им тоже полезно перекидываться туда-сюда. Научатся с родителем, родительским навыком, как ходунками, а самим потом будет уже легко.  
Поэтому Юра не лежал круглые сутки в выстланной мягкими фланелевыми пеленками коробке, выщипывая мех вокруг сосков, а перекидывался в человека и все-таки ходил. Ел щи, зажевывая хлебом и постанывая. Живот не давал наклониться к тарелке хорошенько, и Юра вытягивал шею.  
– Вообще не могу, – пробубнил он. – Что такое-то…  
– Ешь, ешь, – сказал Отабек и снова сунул руку под халат. В руку прикатилось. Чует, подумал он. Щенок. Щенки.  
– Буду жирный, – сказал Юра.  
– Не будешь, – ответил Отабек.  
Юра зыркнул на него зеленым глазом. Вообще-то не видно против света, окно подсвечивало Юре макушку и спутанную гриву по краям, но если бы его повернуть к окну и рассмотреть…  
А в кошачьем обличии – светло-голубые. Юра как урожденный мог немного менять форму туда-сюда, то черные носочки на лапах, то хвост, как в тушь обмакнутый, а то весь белый, сплошь, как из ваты. Еще умел отращивать черные кисточки на ушах и полоски на хвосте. Древние, с которых все пошло, говорят, умели перекидываться в разных животных и даже в других людей, могли лепить себя, как хотели. Теперь повыродились. Юре достались остатки былой роскоши и кое-какие знания от деда. Он сам не оборачивался, а супруга его – умела, и дочь ее, Юрина мама, и Юра после нее. Но бабушка умерла до Юриного рождения, мама исчезла вскоре после, а Юру всему учил тот, кто видел только со стороны.  
Именно поэтому в первое их знакомство Юра сидел голый на дереве, а Отабек, весь в грязи, налипших иглах и палом листе, приходил в себя под ним. Тоже голый, но вскорости он отыскал на соседнем дереве зарубку и прикинул, сколько придется идти до привязанного высоко в ветвях пакета с одеждой. Спросил, далеко ли до Юриного тайника. Юра обозвал его не самыми добрыми словами за то, что загнал на дерево, отказался слезать и сквозь маты проронил, что одежду искать теперь по всему лесу. Как, блядь, обычно. Ебаная луна, ебаное все. Сука. И ты… нет, ты кобель.  
Отабек потер рубцы на плече, приложил ладонь плотно, чтобы дергало поменьше, и отошел. Рубцы чуяли луну, которая была еще где-то там, пониже горизонта. Рубцы ему оставил тот, кто рассказал и про луну, и про пакет, и про то, как протащить кусок мяса по земле от шоссе вглубь леса, а потом вернуться, и когда придет время – никуда не денешься, вынюхаешь и пойдешь по этому следу. Дальше от людей, дальше от жилья, в лес. И там найти и зажрать это извалянное в хвое мясо, насытиться и никого, может быть, не загрызть другого. Проложить себе след, не полагаться, что сообразишь уйти от дороги и спрятаться. Потому что не сообразишь. Луна ведь в глаза и уши, и под кожей бешеная и тупая, как живая кровь при быстром сердце.  
А Юре никто ничего не рассказывал, и они вместе нашли его джинсовые шорты и один кед (Отабек обнюхал Юру и привел его к одиноко раскинувшей шнурки обувке), а остальное все кануло в чаще, и Отабек поделился с Юрой футболкой, а сам натянул толстовку на голое тело. И поделился чаем. Мясо мясом, а голодным просыпаешься все равно. Голым на земле. Самое милое дело – залить в себя после этого чуть теплый, но все же теплее воздуха чай и сжевать бутерброд. С сыром. Потому что колбасу почуешь и изведешься, разоришь собственный тайник.  
Юра, окончив после чая обзываться, рассказал, что так каждый раз: одежда раскидана, и домой на электричке едет как бомж. Голодный, злой и полуголый. Ебаная луна. Реально лучше дома сидеть, раскидать валерьянки по полу и кататься всю ночь. Зов, мать его, природы, чтоб я еще раз сюда!.. А мне дома никак, сказал Отабек, жуя бутерброд и глядя на его босые ноги, которые Юра зябко поджимал по одной то и дело. Ну тебе-то вообще, сказал Юра, ты меня чуть не сожрал. Волчара.  
«Отабек», – сказал Отабек, взял термос в другую руку и протянул Юре ладонь. Юра подумал и пожал. Назвался. Сказал: укушенный, да? Ну хуево. Отабек подвигал плечом и сказал: да, хуево. Извинился за дерево. Юра сказал, что от собак ждать ничего путного не приходится в любом случае. И добавил: а хорошо тебя зашили, рука нормально двигается. Глубоко порвали, судя по следам, а там и нервы, и все. Легко могли напортить. Отабек напрягся и кивнул, потому что надо было как-то среагировать. Юра сказал: тут ты должен спросить, врач я, что ли, а я скажу, что да, и стрельну у тебя как бюджетник на проезд. Карточку тоже проебал. Отабек охлопал свои карманы, нашел, что кошелек на месте, и сказал: я прокачу. Извини, что напугал. Юра отряхнул руки от крошек и сказал: пф.  
Босиком он еле тащился, и Отабек в конце концов сказал ему запрыгивать. Лунный свет проник через кожу в кровь, тело просило бегать и выть, грызть и припадать на лапы. Он вообще стал сильнее, и вряд ли из-за качалки, а пару дней до полнолуния и пару дней после легко скручивал двухрублевые монетки в трубочку. Что и продемонстрировал Юре, прежде чем присесть спиной к нему, подхватить за под коленки. Юра обхватил шею и тепло прилип к спине, и всю дорогу бил Отабека в бок пакетом с термосом. Первые полчаса рассказывал об опасности столбняка: поранил ногу, попала земля – и привет. Поэтому не ходи босиком. Хотя ты не ходишь. Продуманный ты парень, Отабек Алтын. Отабек кивал.  
Потом Юра замолчал и только посапывал на ухо. Они добрались до станции, там оказалась скамейка, и Юра забрался на нее с ногами. Отабек походил по краю платформы и тоже сел. Спросил: у тебя есть машина? Юра уставился на него и спросил, похоже ли, блин, что у него есть машина, если он сидит и ждет ебаную электричку? Отабек пожал плечом. У него-то машина была, но приехать на ней в лес – значит, всю ночь провести около, исцарапать и изгрызть все возможное. Найдешь же по запаху, как бы далеко ни ушел. Свое чуешь отлично, на свое накидываешься в первую очередь. В этом и проклятие, наверное, а не в том, что раз в месяц обрастаешь шерстью и гоняешься за зайцами.  
На вокзале в городе Отабек сказал Юре присесть в зале ожидания, а сам пошел наружу, в магазинчик около. На вокзале такие цены… Вернулся со шлепанцами. Юра влез, сказал: нормально, хотя всю дорогу до метро норовил потерять то один, то другой. Спросил: почем? Отабек сказал: неважно. Юра сказал, что вот не надо вот этого вот. Он отдаст. Доставай телефон, я продиктую свой. А лучше найди меня вконтаче, вай-фай-то тут есть?  
Они вернулись на вокзал, нашли вай-фай, и Юра подождал, пока Отабек залогинится, промотал несколько страниц Юриев Плисецких, нашел себя и добавил в друзья. Сказал: встретимся как-нибудь, отдам. Или кину на телефон, ты только мне его напиши в личку. Отабек сказал опять: не надо. Юра спросил, чего это за благотворительность. Он выглядит бомжом? Ну да, выглядит, но это сейчас, пусть Отабек посмотрит на него в халате! Он врач, между прочим, а не какая-нибудь шушера.  
Просто надо делать что-то хорошее, если перед этим сделал что-то плохое, подумал Отабек. Не сказал, а только купил два метрончика, один отдал Юре, и вошел в метро. Подумал: врач, надо же. С этим вот. Молодец, смог. Не сдался. По глазам видно, что не сдается. Глаза бойца. Бойцового кота. И на фото вконтакте такие же, но вживую виднее.  
Деньги Юра все-таки кинул на телефон. Отабек сказал, что с бюджетников брать стыдно. Юра ответил, что обожемой, он сам слесарь. Понял по репостам видео про диагностику ходовой и адресу и телефонам мастерской в статусе. Отабек ответил, что он не бедствует. Юра послал его в жопу, а потом прислал видео с черным вольфхундом и сказал: это ты, только ты больше. Я чуть не обосрался. Отабек написал: извини. Юра ответил: забей, луна, вся хуйня.  
Отабек набрал: будешь моим другом или нет?  
Отправил. Встал из-за компьютера и походил по комнате. Поставил чайник. Умылся, сложил постиранные носки. Вернулся к столу. Юра молчал. Отабек набрал: это не тебе. Отправил. Сходил, налил чаю. Юра ответил: а, окей. Отабек выдохнул.  
Через неделю Юра написал: это реально ты? И кинул видео с короткой программой. Добавил: я тебя гуглил, вдруг ты маньяк. Отабек сжал кулаки, выдохнул. Набрал: нет, не я. Стер. Глупость какая. Юра не дождался ответа и написал: это очень круто. А че ты слесарь тогда? Отабек не ответил опять. Юра написал: потому что покусали?  
Отабек расправил плечи, потер заметные даже под футболкой рубцы, положил руки на клавиатуру. Хватит уже молчать. У них с тренером была сплошная молчанка, прежде чем разойтись. С семьей. Друзей не было никогда. Последний, с кем он разговаривал, как человек – это тот, кто оставил ему рубцы и проклятие. Но его больше нет.  
Отабек написал: нет. Это до того. Набрал длинное сообщение, сохраняя несколько раз в процессе, чтобы браузер не сглючил и не пропало. Написал в конце: если тебе интересно. Подумал, что надо было написать это вначале.  
Ну хуево, написал Юра в ответ. А как сейчас? Нога.  
Отабек подтянул к себе ногу, потер колено. Нога не беспокоила его с той самой поры, как… как, пожалуй, стала звать луна. И вырванный клок мяса на плече нарос поразительно быстро. И заживало теперь на нем все моментально. Ни колено не напоминало о себе, ни испорченная четверными спина. Отабек потер у глаза и подумал: какая разница. Формы уже нет никакой. Давно уже поздно. Написал: все хорошо.  
Юра написал: окей. Слушай, а ты старыми машинами занимаешься?  
Машина оказалась не просто старая, а древняя. КИМ-10, он же в сороковых слизанный с Ford Perfect агрегат. Господи, сказал Отабек, как, зачем… Николай Степанович, дедушка Юры, пустил его в тесный гараж и сказал: а вот так, от отца достался. Отабек протиснулся между боком машины и полкой с горами инструментов и снопами ветоши, оглядел. Снял на телефон. Сказал: я не эксперт, но это жуткий же раритет. Да, да, сказал Николай Степанович скучающим голосом, все уговаривают продать. Юра из-за спины вякнул: и продал бы, и купил что-то нормальное! Николай Степанович сказал: Юра! Отабек погладил капот и спросил: и что, она на ходу? Да вот нет, ответили ему, встала и не хочет. Отабек попросил кого-нибудь сесть и попробовать завестись. Николай Степанович спросил: сколько? Отабек сказал, что пока нисколько. Николай Степанович посоветовал говорить сразу, а то пытался тут один такой: приду, посмотрю – пришел, посмотрел, сказал: надо гнать в сервис, а за вызов мастера – тысяча, за осмотр – тысяча… Отабек сказал, что он ничего за осмотр брать не будет, и спросил, что меняли последним, какие запчасти. Попросил фонарь, залез под капот. Ну да, бэховские встают как родные на отечественных старичков. Почему-то.  
Потом, поползав по топливной системе и подаче масла и уделавшись с головы до ног, сказал: либо сам двигатель, внутри, либо электросистема. С двигателем он ничего не сможет сделать, он такие в глаза не видел, а электричество сейчас поглядит. Николай Степанович опять спросил: сколько? Отабек снова ответил, что пока нисколько. Юра, стоявший рядом с гаражом с бутылкой лимонада, сказал: а я говорил, что не наебет. Он совестливый. Николай Степанович хмыкнул и отправился домой. Отабек спросил вдогонку, где тут искать бокорезы.  
Электричество надо было смотреть первым: работы оказалось на пять минут. Отошел провод и окислились клеммы на аккумуляторе. Отабек сказал Юре, который так и ходил вдоль гаражной двери, на солнце совсем светлый, в белой майке с котом и в шлепанцах: давай попробуем завестись. Юра забрался в машину, повернул ключ. Аппарат затарахтел. Юра сказал: охуеть. Выковырял из кармана телефон и позвонил дедушке. Отабек сунул наждачный лист за моток проволоки на полке, словно в зажим. И снова пришлось говорить: да не нужно, да там дел-то было, ну правда, неудобно. Спасибо. Я пойду. Юра пихал Николая Степановича локтем и говорил: единственный честный автослесарь в Москве, гляди-ка. Николай Степанович Отабека не отпустил, закрыл гараж, привел домой, дал вымыть руки и лицо, и вручил бумажный, как из Макдональдса, тяжелый пакет. На боках расплывались жирные пятна. Пирожки с капустой, бери-бери. Отабек вдохнул съестной запах от пакета и взял. Спасибо. Очень приятно. Юра сказал: деда мастер. Деда, а ты рулет положил? Николай Степанович сказал: нет, Юрочка, принеси-ка. Юра убежал на кухню, а Николай Степанович сказал: рулет Юра делал сам. А ты, значит, из этих? Отабек спросил: из кого? Из перевертышей, сказал Николай Степанович. Отабек опустил руку с пакетом. Бумага хрустнула. Николай Степанович сказал: это видно. По повадке. Юра нашел все-таки своих…  
Я не свой, подумал Отабек. Принял у Юры завернутый в бумагу рулет и полиэтиленовый пакет из Ашана, чтоб удобно было нести. Попрощался.  
По дороге домой думал: как, интересно, видно? По какой такой повадке? Они ведь такие разные. Он не много их и знает, но даже трое их – не одинаковые. Юра с глазами солдата. Тот, кто покусал Отабека. Милейший, интеллигентнейший человек, ученый-орнитолог. Многажды просил прощения, что передал проклятие. Лицо у него было старое, глаза – как за пленкой. Спился. И Отабек. Который что-то, наверное, между.  
В тот вечер он пришел к своему мотоциклу и принялся первый раз с позапрошлой зимы честно оглядывать царапины, погнутую вилку, погнутую нижнюю траверсу, искривленную раму. Тер и тер плечо, поджимал ногу по привычке. А потом встал ровно, на обе.  
Повторно он написал Юре: «будешь моим другом или нет?» через полгода, и следом прислал видео. С катка, недавнее. То же самое, что прислал тренеру и ждал теперь ответа. И от Юры ждал. Думал: теперь я могу это спросить, имею право. Вряд ли ему было легко в свое время, Юре Плисецкому, но у него и семья, и самая лучшая профессия, и вообще все. Значит, преодолел. Значит, это в человеческих силах, но раньше Отабек прилагал их меньше, чем надо, а теперь – как раз. И не стыдно перед Юрой и его собранным взглядом.  
Юра написал: ты опять не туда? Не спросил, где Отабек пропадал и кто он вообще такой, хотя общались они хорошо если раз в месяц – перекидывались мемасами без всяких подписей. Отабек ответил: нет, на этот раз по адресу. Юра долго молчал. Отабек открыл вкладку поверх вконтактовской и проверил почту. Давайте, Данияр. Пожалуйста.  
Юра написал: ну буду. А че? Отабек ответил: ничего. Пойдем в кафе. Юра ответил моментально: пойдем, если ты угощаешь.  
Видео они обсудили уже за столиком. Отабек рассказал, как сначала надо показать себя на турнирах поплоше, напомнить о себе, а потом уже возвращаться в большой спорт. Будет неудобно, но как-нибудь можно, выступления обычно не до самой ночи. А на банкеты можно не ходить. Вколоть себе транквилизатор и спать в номере. Это еще если выпадет на полнолуние, а это же не каждый раз. В человеческих силах что-то придумать. Он справится. Он уже умеет перекидываться в зверя и обратно, и оставаться немного собой, и запоминать урывками.  
Юра слушал и кивал. Сказал потом: круто. Ну молодец. Только ты еблан, что так долго не писал и не звал никуда? Отабек спросил: а ты что не писал? Юра взял губами трубочку молочного коктейля и сделал вид, что за окном происходит что-то интересное. Потом буркнул: да просто.  
Потом были еще кафе и даже один ресторан. Прогулки на мотоцикле и пешком. Тренировки утром, работа вечером. Новая съемная квартира – поближе к катку. Юрина щетка в стакане и его отдельная паста, полка в шкафу для его одежды и, наконец, второй комплект ключей для него. Три чемпионата России, три Европы, два мировых. Гран-при, несколько кубков. Выступления чемпионов. Фигуристы сдают, когда начинают стареть и травмы наслаиваются друг на друга. У Отабека сломанная на тренировке рука заросла за неделю, пришлось некоторое время делать вид, что еще больно. Воздуха словно стало больше, после произвольной он мог еще откатать половину короткой. Проклятье… он просто не был спортсменом, думал Отабек. Орнитолог мой. Эта штука делает с телом много странного и местами полезного.  
Да не в том у него было дело.  
И ничего не болело, и ноги и спина не собирались сдавать. Хоть до сорока. Но это было бы уже не его. Не им заработанное. И Отабек Алтын ушел из большого спорта в индивидуальные тренеры: денег поменьше, никакой новой славы, остатки старой, зато любой график и никаких путешествий.  
Чтобы быть рядом с Юрой, который понес щенят.  
Конечно, это щенки, думал Отабек, провожая полного щей и ежиков Юру на диван.  
С Юрой не надо было стесняться черной шерсти по дому и следов когтей и зубов на мебели, и можно было шутить глупые шутки про зверье, и, в общем, было не так страшно. Обычное оказалось дело.  
– Фу, я не могу, – сказал Юра, усевшись на диван и расставив ноги. Попытался по привычке закинуть на край, но ничего у него не вышло, и Юра захныкал.  
– Ну давай, – сказал Отабек. Сел рядом, дал привалиться. – Превращайся. Станет легче.  
– Да ну, – буркнул Юра, – надо иметь хоть какую-то гордость.  
– Потом будешь иметь, – сказал Отабек, – когда родишь.  
– Когда я рожу, вообще оборачиваться не буду! – заявил Юра. – Никогда.  
Отабек запустил пальцы ему в волосы и принялся потихоньку разбирать влажные колтуны. Подумал: неправда. Тебе нравится быть котом. Просто сейчас заставляют обстоятельства, а Юра, как любой кот, не терпит, чтобы заставляли. Он может заставить сам себя, а на других будет шипеть. Даже на самую жизнь и биологию.  
– Я скоро приду, – сказал Отабек. – А пока ты один – какой смысл мучиться?  
Юра попыхтел, потянулся к лицу, Отабек наклонился к нему, и они встретились губами. Юра с кряхтением и помощью забрался к нему на колени. Сказал в воротник футболки:  
– Не корми меня со стола. Я наелся, тем более.  
– Ты уже говорил.  
– Ну все равно! Вредно. Вон, – он кивнул в угол, на коробку ветеринарных консервов, которые сам выбрал, а Отабек ездил забирать. – Что-то мало уходит. И не играй со мной! Я тебе безмозглая скотина, что ли? Оскорбительно.  
– Не буду, – сказал Отабек. Погладил его по спине.  
– Это не беременные капризы, – сказал Юра, – это реально… ну блин. Это как я бы тебе косточку кидал или мячик.  
– Я был бы не против.  
– А тапки если б заставлял приносить?  
– Это другое дело.  
Юра почесал ему грудь через футболку, поцеловал подбородок, сказал:  
– Приходи скорее.  
– Сегодня всего один, так что я быстро.  
Юра кивнул. Отабек держал его под спину, рука уже уставала. Юра неловко сжался вокруг живота – и весу на коленях разом стало меньше. Белый кот поднялся на лапы, потоптался по джинсам, потом встал лапами на грудь, сунулся мордой под подбородок, боднулся. Отабек принялся наглаживать обеими ладонями голову, спину и бока. Кот прижимал уши, тарахтел.  
– Вычесать тебя быстренько?  
Юра посмотрел на него желтыми глазами, обнюхал подбородок и рот. Отабек огладил его, плотно прижимая ладони, скатал шерстяные катышки. Юра убрал лапы с груди, встал на коленях, впившись когтями, повернулся попой, мазнув хвостом по лицу, с тяжким топотом спрыгнул на пол и развалился. Отабек пошел чистить джинсы. Юра подождал и вошел в ванную за ним. Сказал: мяу. Отабек спросил:  
– Все-таки хочешь?  
Мяу. Мяу! Ма-ау!  
Отабек кивнул, осторожно перешагнул через него, ушел в комнату, подобрал пуходерку с пола у лежанки, присел. Юра подошел к нему, покрутился, подставил накоротко бок, а потом отошел и уставился круглыми глазами. Мау! Мау! Отабек на корточках подобрался к нему. Юра обхватил его руку и укусил большой палец.  
– Нет? – удивился Отабек.  
Юра отпустил его руку, сказал: мау. Ушел из комнаты. Отабек поднялся, бросил пуходерку на край лежанки. Пошел за Юрой. Он крутился у мисок.  
– Да? Ты же только что ел.  
Ма-а-ау! Мяу, мяу. Ми!  
Отабек кивнул, достал из холодильника открытую вчерашнюю банку. Нельзя спорить с беременными насчет еды. Хочет – значит, надо. Может, щенки внутри все-таки договорились и решили, что будут потреблять кошачьи консервы.  
Отабек сел на табуретку, рукой взял из банки несколько кусочков, сжал кулак. Юра вышел из-под табуретки, едва протиснулся между его ног. Сел и обернулся хвостом. Отабек наклонился, предложил ладонь. Юра обнюхал куски и посмотрел на Отабека долгим взглядом.  
– Холодные? Может, погреть в микроволновке?  
Юра снова понюхал консервы, сказал: мя, и ушел в комнату. Отабек вынул из сушилки блюдце, пальцем отлепил от ладони куски, шлепнул, наковырял ложкой еще. Сунул в микроволновку, подобрал пустую и чистую Юрину миску. Вчерашние нетронутые выкинул еще вечером.  
Микроволновка тренькнула, Отабек достал парящее блюдце, пальцем размешал консервы. Подул на палец, потом на консервы. Стряхнул их в миску, поставил рядом с чистой водой.  
– Юра! Будешь есть или нет?  
Юра сразу, еще на стадии кафе, предупредил: одно «кис-кис», и он банит Отабека везде. Ему вот этого не надо. Даже в виде шутки, потому что это будет тупая шутка.  
Отабек позвал еще раз:  
– Юра, иди есть, пожалуйста.  
Юра явился, покачиваясь от веса раздутых боков. Поводил головой, принюхиваясь издали, и ближе подходить не стал. Отабек протянул ему миску, сказал:  
– Теплое. Полезное. М-м!  
Юра развернулся и качнул хвостом. Отабек поставил миску и встал. Подумал: бедный ты мой. Вообще что-то никак. А ведь там все витамины и минералы для беременных.  
А может, просто сытый.  
– Поешь, пока меня нет, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра сел на попу, открыл розовую пасть и издал немой мяв.  
Отабек покрутился перед зеркалом, еще раз прошелся по ногам влажными ладонями, скатал шерсть. Поставил кастрюлю в холодильник, взял на тарелку один ежик, и сковородку убрал тоже. Подхватил со стола телефон, сказал: блин, отщепил вилкой большой кусок и принялся жевать. Налил себе кипятка из чайника.  
Юра подошел к столу, сел и уставился. Снова открыл пасть, сказал: ми.  
– Мне уже пора, – сказал Отабек.  
Ми. Мяу. Мяу. Ми!  
– Я скоро приду и позабочусь о тебе. Поглажу как следует. Весь вечер будем вместе.  
Ми! И тронул за ногу лапой.  
Отабек поглядел на остатки ежика на вилке. Юра тоже на них глядел.  
– Ну нет, – сказал Отабек, – ты сам не одобряешь. Тебе нельзя со стола. Хочешь, я сварю тебе кашу?  
Ми! Мяу! И снова лапой.  
Отабек сжал зубы, раздул ноздри, снял губами кусок с вилки, сжевал. Юра глядел. Руку ему Отабек давать не стал, пахнет едой. Юра больше не мяукал, но пошел за ним в прихожую и глядел, как он обувается.  
– Я скоро. Ты же еще не рожаешь?  
Юра лег на бок и вытянул все четыре лапы, вокруг шеи поднялся меховой воротник, широкий, как у Шекспира.  
– Все-таки поешь, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра приподнял и опустил хвост.  
Отабек подхватил спортивную сумку и сгреб с прихожки ключи. Выключил свет. В темноте над полом повисли две золотых монетки.  
Конечно, щенки, думал Отабек, спускаясь по лестнице. Я очень даже не против человеческой еды, когда… в другом виде. А Юра никогда не клянчил, только вот сейчас начал.


	2. Chapter 2

На смски во время перерыва Юра не отвечал. Не оборачивался, подумал Отабек. Ну пусть, если котом легче. Щенки – это, наверное, тяжелее, чем котята, крупнее. Он щупал живот осторожно, но было непонятно до конца, сколько. Больше одного. А к ветеринару на УЗИ Юра категорически отказывался ехать: я тебе кто, чтоб меня в переноску?! И к человеческому врачу на всякий случай тоже. Неизвестно, как выглядит плод оборотня. Вместо декретного отпуска Юра взял один месяц очередного положенного и один месяц за свой счет. Наврал, что будут делать ремонт и вообще семейные заморочки.  
Ремонт, думал Отабек, делая спираль и следя, как ученик повторяет. Надо было сделать, но все случилось так быстро… обои еще нестарые, будущую детскую он выдраил вплоть до отковыривания плинтусов, вычищения всего, что скопилось за ними и прибивания назад. Не яркая комната, светло-зеленая, взрослая – но ничего. Они наклеят на стены плакаты с… с диснеем каким-нибудь, решил Отабек, подозвав ученика к бортику. Сказал взяться, коньком побил ногу, развернув правильно, сказал: запомни, вот так. Ученик кивнул. Глупые, разговорчивые, пришедшие развлекаться быстро от него отпадали.   
Домой он ехал в мыслях о том, что делать, если щенята разнополые. Рано или поздно придется разграничить комнату. Да и с однополыми тоже, если они удадутся в родителей, им понадобится свое отдельное место каждому.  
Юра не встретил его у порога. Лежал посреди комнаты, а перед ним лежал мягкий серый мячик с нашими тряпочными ушами и хвостом. Юра потянулся к нему лапой, не достал, побил хвостом. Отабек подвинул его ногой. Юра вцепился в мячик когтями, перекатился на спину, принялся драть его задними лапами. Игручее настроение, подумал Отабек, сказал:  
– Привет. Сегодня не было ничего особенно интересного. Спирали. Помнишь, я показывал?  
Юра укусил тканевую мышь за ухо и проигнорировал вопрос. Отабек ушел мыться и заводить чай. Юра пришел к нему на кухню, уже без мышки, и принялся крутиться, задевая боками домашние штаны.  
Отабек достал из холодильника кастрюлю и сковородку, поставил греться щи, выложил на тарелку ежики, рассовал по краям тарелки, чтобы лучше прогрелись. Юра бегал в ногах, пихал себя между ними, Отабек то и дело замирал, чтобы его не толкнуть. Консервы в миске так и лежали нетронутой кучкой.  
– Юр, я тебе все равно не дам ничего со стола.  
Юра вспрыгнул на стул, встал лапами на стол и уставился. Мяу. Мяу.  
– Юра, не надо, пожалуйста, на стол.  
Юра потянулся мордой к тарелке щей. Отабек отвел его голову тыльной стороной ладони, мягко взял под грудь, снял лапы со стола на стул. Юра встал на него, повернулся попой, положил хвост на стол. Отабек снял и его. Юра спрыгнул на пол, сел рядом с табуреткой, обернулся хвостом и уставился. Сказал: ми. Отабек постарался глядеть в окно, быстро проглотил суп и ежики. Встал, перешагнул через Юру, вымыл тарелки. Юра посидел и пошел в комнату.  
– Извини, – сказал Отабек ему вслед, – но правда неполезно.  
Юра обнаружился рядом с коробкой. Вылизывал переднюю лапу. На Отабека посмотрел хмуро. Отабек присел рядом, подобрал пуходерку, показал. Юра замер с высунутым языком. Отабек осторожно провел пуходеркой по боку. Юра тут же развалился, опустил голову на пол, подставил бок. Отабек вычесал его, собрал пух, потом причесал голову, меховые щеки, воротник. Юра подставил грудь, тарахтя. Отабек провел пуходеркой по лапам, придержал хвост и вычесал его. Юра прекратил тарахтеть и забил кончиком. Отабек быстро нагладил ему бока и живот, вычесал вокруг красных голых сосков. Сунул ладонь под лапу, перевернул Юру на другой бок. Юра мякнул, как резиновая игрушка. Отабек принялся вычесывать надутый бок и спину. Юра поддергивал уползшую к хвосту шкурку.  
– Пост видел, – сказал Отабек, – у девушки три кота, и она их вычесывает, и из того, что вычесала, валяет шапочки. Как валенки, знаешь? И фотографирует каждого кота в шапочке из его собственной шерсти. У тебя была бы ушанка, – он показал Юре белую меховую горсть. Юра поглядел на него, понюхал свою шерсть. – Ты не виноват, конечно. Просто.  
Юра развалился совсем, и еще мурчал, когда Отабек сходил вымыть руки и выбросить несостоявшуюся шапку и вернулся.   
– Хочешь в человека?  
Юра поднял и опустил хвост, потом заскреб лапами, встал. Отабек придержал его за бок. Юра выгнулся, отошел от руки, потом пришел назад, обтерся об колени. Отабек взял его морду двумя руками, пригладил щеки, прижал уши. Юра стал похож на кролика. Зажмурился, сунулся между рук, пролез, как в тугой ворот. Отабек положил ладони на тугие бока. Юра постоял, потом весь выгнулся, ушел от прикосновения на цыпочках. Сел неподалеку, обернулся хвостом, облизал лапу и принялся намывать морду. Отабек улыбнулся, отряхнул руки и штаны, налил себе чаю и сел за компьютер.  
Успел проверить почту и вконтакт, когда Юра вспрыгнул на стол, прошелся над кружкой, обметя ее пузом, встал у клавиатуры. Отабек бережно взял его под живот, снял на пол. Юра был теплый и вкусно пах. Если постараться, можно много учуять и когда от луны только тонкий ломтик. Обычно незачем, и человека-то раздражают запахи города. Но тут Отабек принюхался. Юра крутился у его кресла, задевал хвостом. Отбежал погонял тряпочную мышь, загнал под диван, не стал доставать, пришел жаловаться Отабеку. Мяу!  
– Достать?  
Мяу!  
Отабек слез со стула, встал на колени. Сунул руку под диван, вынул, присмотрелся. Взял телефон, вернулся, посветил экраном.  
– Юр… блин, сейчас.  
Он огляделся, подумал: селфи-палкой? Где она, в ящике… Встал, полез было в комод, потом подобрал от стенки удочку с бубенцом и цветными перышками. Кошачья дразнилка, Юра моментально ее забраковал. Я тебе тупая тварь или что?! Унизительно.  
А у Николая Степановича в квартире под ногами путались звенящие мячики. С дедушкой не стыдно, а со мной стыдно? Может быть, подумал Отабек. Мне тоже при Юре хочется быть… другим. Серьезнее, лучше.  
Он взял дразнилку, снова встал на колени перед диваном, запихнул ее как мог далеко, принялся выкатывать мышку. Подцепил, потянул на себя. Бубенцы тренькнули, Юра припал на живот и засунул обе лапы под диван, заскреб. Сунул голову. Отабек возил удочкой, выгоняя мышку к углу, Юра бегал вдоль края, засовывал лапы, скреб когтями и переступал задними лапами, по-охотничьи двигая попой. Упал на бок, сунул лапу дальше. Отабек подергал удочкой. Юра уперся задними лапами в край дивана, впился когтями, сунул себя под диван, как мог. Отабек достал мышку, поднял, покрутил у Юры перед носом, бросил. Юра сорвался с места, напал, покатился, впился зубами в ухо. Отпустил, погонял между передних лап, снова укусил, упал на бок, хотел побить задними лапами, но пузо мешало согнуться, и он помолотил ими в воздух. Отабек поставил удочку у комода. Подумал: надо убрать, чтобы не бесить.  
Юра отпихнул мышку, она покатилась и остановилась. Юра подергал лапой, сжал и разжал подушечки. Уставился на Отабека. Отабек вернулся от стола, ногой подвинул мышку Юре в лапы. Юра обхватил его ногу и куснул палец. Отабек сказал:  
– Ай.  
Юра поглядел на него круглыми глазами и снова куснул. Отабек отобрал у него ногу, присел, растопырил пальцы и дал руку. Юра обхватил ее, укусил между большим и указательным пальцем. Отабек зарычал, подвигал рукой, возя Юру по полу. Юра закусал сильнее, заскреб задними лапами.  
– Злая рука!  
Юра укусил палец и попытался съесть ладонь. Потом принялся вылизывать. Отабек почесал ему грудь и пузо, приложил руку. Щенки… как бы хотелось вылизать Юру, пока они внутри. И их самих потом. Но нельзя. Отабек вздохнул. Юра выпустил его руку, лег на бок в ожидании. Отабек сказал:  
– Юр, я посижу немного? А потом буду готовить что-нибудь вкусное. Будешь горячие бутерброды? Ты не ел же ничего, так нельзя. И сок, коробка открытая. И витаминки надо съесть. Хорошо?  
Юра открыл пасть и зевнул. Ну вот и хорошо, подумал Отабек. Встал, потер искусанную руку. Писем не прибавилось, а сообщений вконтакте – целых два новых. Отабек покрутил плечами, головой и положил руки на клавиатуру.  
За спиной зазвенело. Потом еще раз, и зашуршало. Отабек развернулся со стулом. Юра уронил удочку и теперь трогал лапой перья, пытаясь добыть бубенец. Упал на бок, стал драть обеими лапами, снова вскочил, побегал вокруг.  
Он меня потом съест, подумал Отабек. Но сил нет смотреть, как он хочет.  
Он встал с кресла, присел, подобрал дразнилку. Юра отбежал и затаился, припав на лапы и устроив пузо на полу. Отабек подергал перьями по полу. Юра покачал попой, сорвался с места и напал. Отабек отдернул дразнилку, поднял, Юра вытянулся, достал лапой, потом еще раз, прозвонив бубенцом. Отбежал опять. Отабек пошуршал дразнилкой над полом. Юра набежал и схватил, сгреб к себе, повалился на бок, вцепился. Отабек подергал, Юра не дал. Отабек подергал еще. Юра выпустил, тут же вытянул лапы следом. Отабек пошуршал перьями по его носу. Вконтакт за спиной кликнул. Подождете, подумал Отабек.  
В человека Юра обернулся к позднему обеду, он же ранний ужин, он же пропущенный перекус. Отабек взял его за загривок, сжал, наклонился и прикусил ухо. Можно было сжать ногтями, но зубами получалось вернее, с первого обычно раза. Отабек отпустил загривок. Юра заворчал. Отабек отошел, Юра растянулся на полу, на простыне, куда Отабек его переложил. Тут же подобрал с дивана трусы, вдел Юрины ноги, сказал поднять попу. Юра, кряхтя, приподнял, Отабек надел, устроил высокий эластичный пояс под пупком. Взял длинную футболку, захлестнул за плечо, протянул Юре руки. Юра вцепился и сел. Спросил:  
– Я тебе нужен?  
– Надо поесть, – сказал Отабек. – Я приготовил. Поешь – и превращайся обратно.   
Юра запыхтел, поднял руки. Отабек вдел их по очереди в рукава футболки, устроил ворот вокруг головы, надернул на живот. Взял Юру под мышки. Тот заскреб ногами по простыне, встал. Отабек подвинул тапки. Юра сошел с простыни, надел их, одернул футболку. Отабек сложил простыню, огладил его по спине, обнял сзади, поцеловал расчесанный затылок, шею, поддержал живот снизу. Юра застонал, обмяк в руках, сказал:  
– Да, подержи ты.  
Отабек взялся за живот плотнее, как за мяч для лечебной физкультуры. Много времени он провел на таком мяче. Юра погладил его руки, потерся попой и затылком, заурчал.  
– Ты голодный, – сказал Отабек.  
– Да! Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Мне так кажется, – сказал Отабек. Не съеденные консервы он уже убрал и вымыл миску. И почистил лоток.  
– Я не хочу сразу обратно. Может, поспим вместе?  
– Тебе неудобно.  
– Потерплю. Я соскучился.  
Отабек прижал его спиной к себе крепче, отклонился, чтобы Юра отклонился тоже и лег на него. Юра заурчал, взял его за указательные пальцы. Спросил:  
– А что на поесть?  
– Курица с рисом. Она еще готовится, так что перекусим бутербродами с соком. Будешь же?  
– Буду! С колбасой?  
– С колбасой.  
– И ежика хочу! Умираю хочу.  
Потому что я его тебе не дал днем, подумал Отабек. Прижал ладони, сказал:  
– Конечно.  
И они пошли на кухню, так и не разлепившись. Отабек нюхал Юрину шею, волосы щекотали нос. Проговорил над плечом:  
– Позвонишь дедушке?  
– Да! Кстати, да, позвоню. Спасибо, че-то я все проебал. Никакой памяти с этим, – он положил руку на живот. Отабек помог ему сесть, поправил подушку. Сунул тарелку с бутербродами в микроволновку. Юра протянул руку, сгреб что-то в воздухе. Отабек подошел. Юра сцапал его за футболку, притянул к себе, поцеловал нос и рот, лизнул губы, сказал:  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – сказал Отабек, двумя руками пригладил от бровей до волос. Брови и веки поднялись, Юра распахнул глаза. Сказал:  
– Ур-р. А я чесаный, я чувствую. И набеганный. Играл?  
– Играл. Хорошо гонял мышку.  
– Ну тогда понятно, чего голодный. Ладно, это полезно, побегать немножко. Но ты учти, они родятся – ты будешь с ними бегать сам!  
– Пока они еще подрастут…  
– Так вот пока не подрастут, они будут щенками, – сказал Юра. – Щенки быстрее растут, проще. Лучше все выучивают. Я долго был котенком, так правда лучше.   
Тренькнула микроволновка. Отабек сказал:  
– М-м, – и поставил перед ним кружку. Юра взялся за ручку, но пить не стал. Сказал:  
– Я читал. У людей первый год – просто узнать мир, как тут и что. Цвета, звуки, запахи. Сила тяжести. Что течет, что стоит, что будет, если уронить что-нибудь, как держать, как двигаться. Котята выучивают это быстрее. И щенята, наверное. Так что пусть быстро подрастут в этом виде, узнают это все, а потом можно будет с ними как с людьми.  
– А они захотят потом оборачиваться? Оставаться людьми?  
– Захотят! – сказал Юра. – Я захотел. Человеком интереснее. Животным удобнее. Но надоедает потом, ну и можно их немножко подержать, поучить… как деда меня. Я очень быстро вырос, быстро стал ходить, читать, говорить. Не тупой уже был, все знал. И так безопаснее, дети… ну, знаешь. Страшнее за них, за человеческих.  
Отабек кивнул. Надо будет еще поговорить об этом с Николаем Степановичем. Он сходил за бутербродами, поставил тарелку, подул на пальцы. Юра сказал:  
– Осторожнее. Дай.  
Отабек протянул руку. Юра лизнул пальцы теплым языком и тут же подул. Отабек, не отнимая у него руки, сел. Сказал:  
– Ешь, пока теплые.  
– Они горячие, – сказал Юра, снова лизнул и снова подул. – Щенята и котята как-то проще. Но их тоже надо кормить, играть. Ты будешь делать со щенятами все… ну, щенковое?  
– Буду, – сказал Отабек. – Все, что потребуется.  
– В стаи собирать, – сказал Юра. – Или как там у вас, волков.  
Отабек медленно кивнул. На луну его в самом деле тянуло собраться в стаю с кем-нибудь и загнать дичь, и выть в унисон, и бежать след в след. Но никого не было. Только Юра, а рядом с ним Отабек не оборачивался никогда.   
Свое чуешь. На свое набрасываешься в первую очередь. В первый раз очень повезло, что Юра успел сигануть на дерево, хотя тогда он еще не был его, Отабека.  
– Я не знаю, захотят ли они собираться в стаю вокруг человека, но я попробую, – сказал он.  
– Почему вокруг человека? Волчатам нужен будет папка-волк.  
Отабек покачал головой. Сказал:  
– Тогда мы будем растить людей. Я буду. С самого начала. Никаких волков.  
Юра стиснул его руку, положил себе на живот. Спросил:  
– Почему?  
– Опасно.  
– Ничего не опасно! Ты же их не укусишь.  
– Я не могу ручаться.  
– А я могу, – сказал Юра. – Я тебя знаю. И никто не ест своих детей. Наоборот, даже чужих растят. Маугли!  
– Юр…  
– Да ладно, чего ты. Им это будет очень надо. А я не смогу дать им щенкового, я не секу же во всем этом… вашем, – он показал кончик языка.  
– Я тоже не секу.  
– У тебя природа! Природа подскажет. Мамка у меня на что дура была, а как-то и родила, и выкормила, и научила чему-то.  
Отабек медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. В Юрином животе, как в полупустой банке огурцов, гулко перекатывалось.  
– Юр. Я не хочу. Вообще не хочу зверем рядом с вами.  
– Ну бля. Ну придется! – Юра нахмурился, переплел пальцы с его. – Когда-нибудь придется, и лучше потренироваться. Им нужен будет папка, а я… я давно уже хочу тебя почесать, поиграть, все такое! Тапки попросить принести.  
– Никаких тапок.  
Юра хохотнул. Сказал:  
– Ладно, никаких тапок. Но ты клевый. Ужасно страшный, большой. Покажись мне?  
– Юр…  
– Не бойся. Я запрыгну на шкаф, если что.  
Отабек снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Потер лицо свободной рукой. Подпер щеку. Сказал:  
– Ешь. Остынет.  
Юра отпустил его руку и, глядя хмуро, взялся за бутерброд. Отабек не убрал ладонь с живота, тихонько поглаживал. Спросил негромко:  
– Ты не боишься?  
– Вообще-то ссусь не могу, – сказал Юра. – Но… это же ты. Единственный честный автослесарь Москвы! Ты не обидишь. – Отабек улыбнулся на одну сторону. Юра откусил бутерброд и продолжал с набитым ртом: – Это когда-нибудь все равно надо. Мало ли, понадобится, а мы не привыкли, чтобы ты дома был такой. Да и вообще, никогда мне не давался. Это же… тоже ты.  
– Нет. Это не я.  
Юра раздул ноздри, попыхтел. Сказал:  
– Ну и что, что не с рождения. Какая разница?  
– Я не выбирал… этого.  
– Я тоже не выбирал быть мелким, русским и Плисецким. Ну охуеть теперь.  
– Юр…  
– Чего? Ты мой волчара. И волчата твои рано или поздно потребуют вожака! Как ты будешь выкручиваться?  
Отабек пожал плечом. Юра облизал пальцы и взялся за чай.  
– Тот, кто меня укусил, съел свою жену, – сказал Отабек. Потер плечо. – Решили, что соседская собака. Раны были нечеловеческие. Не просто убил, а объел. А потом упился до смерти за пару лет.  
– И чего? – спросил Юра спокойно. Облизал край кружки, огляделся. Сказал: – Блин, сок забыли.  
Отабек встал, налил ему томатного соку, поставил стакан. Юра отпил из него. На стекле остался красный след губ.  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек.  
– Ну бля, – сказал Юра. – Ну не повезло.  
– Ничего себе «не повезло», – сказал Отабек, снова подпер щеку рукой. Юра подвинул ему тарелку с оставшимся бутербродом. Отабек покачал головой. Юра сказал: пополам хотя бы. Отабек кивнул и разломил, разорвал растянувшиеся струны сыра.  
– Ну, может, он не умел, не привык, – сказал Юра. – Поэтому и нужно привыкнуть.  
– Кот и вот… – Отабек махнул рукой вдоль себя, – это – не одно и то же.  
– Да я могу покусать так, что военкомат признает негодным!  
Отабек дернул ртом. Потер, поскреб подбородок.  
– Бедный мужик, конечно, – сказал Юра, откусил бутерброд. – Вы ж с ним общались, да?  
– Он меня периодически звал пить, – сказал Отабек. – И… он недолго был моей стаей. Он бегал в городе одно время. Хотел, чтобы его задрали собаки или кто-нибудь застрелил. Или поймали и усыпили. А потом напал на кого-то – и стал в лесу. Близко к дороге, на трассу выбегал. Я с ним в полнолуние. Жутко было смотреть. Минут пять после превращения обратно он не помнил, что… что случилось. Как после сна, знаешь? Как будто все хорошо, когда на самом деле все плохо. А потом накатывало обратно, вспоминал. – Отабек почесал лоб. – Невозможно смотреть, правда.  
– Ну вот поэтому и надо попробовать, – сказал Юра. – Посмотреть, что и как. Чтобы без неожиданностей, если что. Ну бывает надо обернуться, а вдруг это здесь, в квартире, рядом со мной и детьми?  
Отабек помотал головой. Юра потрогал его ногой под столом.  
– Это не просто так называется проклятием.  
– Ну и в жопу, как это называется, – сказал Юра. – Ты плохо катался, что ли? Плохо мебель двигал? Плохо ходишь здоровый? Не хромаешь даже. А рентген у тебя был пиздец.  
То же самое он сказал, когда Отабек показал ему как врачу снимки. Из той, прошлой жизни, до встречи с волком в лесу. После аварии, когда он считал достижением пересесть с костылей на трость. Куда ее дел, кстати, удобно было бы выковыривать Юрины игрушки из-под дивана…  
– Это все хорошо, – сказал Отабек, – но это не стоит риска, что я могу тебе навредить. Или детям.  
– Какой ты трудный! – сказал Юра. – Пиздец просто. Ты меня, кстати, не съел в лесу. Когда мы встретились-то первый раз.  
– Потому что ты убежал и забрался высоко.  
– Захотел бы – догнал бы. У тебя лапы длиннее. И сожрал бы. Но не сожрал. А теперь тем более.  
– Юр…  
– Я не буду растить твоих щенят щенятами! – сказал Юра. – Ты это, ты не думай себе. Это твои дети, так что давай. Тебе все равно придется их всему научить. Как этот мужик тебя.  
Отабек сунул руку в ворот, приложил к рубцам. Сказал:  
– М.  
– Да, да, – продолжал Юра, напирая животом на край стола, – и не только этому, а всему остальному, они же маленькие и тупые, ничего не понимают, а им с этим жить с рождения! Ты вон здоровый конь был, когда это у тебя появилось, а они ма-аленькие. И как человек ты их не научишь, не выдрессируешь. Им можно только показать, они повторят.  
– М-м…  
– Мы понемногу, – сказал Юра. – Вот сейчас, луна пока далеко.  
Отабек встал, отодвинув табуретку. Юра тоже попытался подняться за ним. Отабек ушел в прихожую. Открыл шкаф, с грохотом вытащил из-за обувных коробок ящик. Открыл, перебрал инструменты, покрутил в ладони молоток, махнул. Потом подобрал трубный разводной ключ. Убрал ящик обратно, вернулся на кухню, с лязгом положил ключ на стол. Сказал:  
– Если что – сразу по башке со всей силы.  
– Не, ты чего, – сказал Юра и отсел от стола. – Не-не, убить же можно!  
– Юр. На всякий случай. Ради щенят. И ради меня. Я не хочу кончить, как он.  
Юра потрогал ключ кончиками пальцев. Подобрал с натугой, сдул прядку с носа. Сказал:  
– Пиздец.  
– Юр, ты меня понял?  
– Да понял, понял…  
– И первый раз давай на улице. У дерева, чтобы ты мог сразу вскочить повыше, если что.  
– Цивилы же увидят.  
– Мы в сквере. Ночью. Можно за город, но…  
– Ле-ень! – сказал Юра и вытянул под столом ноги. – У меня отпуск.  
– Хорошо. Отдыхай.  
– Нет! Ты думаешь, отделался? Нет уж, я с тобой. Пойдем куда-нибудь – и оп-па.  
– Намордник, – сказал Отабек.  
– И ошейник шипами внутрь, – сказал Юра. – С ума сошел?  
– Почему нет? Это город, – сказал Отабек, – если я вдруг куда-то побегу, что ты будешь делать?  
– Позову обратно.  
Отабек вздохнул. Сказал:  
– Юр. Давай начнем помаленьку.  
– А если на тебя кто-то накинется, собака какая-нибудь или люди? То как тогда, в наморднике? Ты не сможешь защититься. Ну, конечно, я всех отпизжу, – Юра поднял со стола ключ, – но все равно.  
– Я могу кого-то загрызть.  
– Это тебя могут загрызть!  
– Лучше так, чем я.  
– Дурак! Не говори так никогда. Не думай.  
Отабек тоже взялся за ключ. Уложил на стол вместе с Юриной рукой. Сказал:  
– Мне приятно. Но не надо, Юр. Ну тяжело потом жить будет, правда.  
– Бля… ну намордник, – Юра поморщился.  
– На всякий случай на первое время. Мне будет гораздо спокойнее. А к тебе не пристанут, что ты гуляешь такую собаку без всего.  
– Тебя переубедить…  
Потому что я прав, подумал Отабек. В этом – точно. Юра все равно не поймет до конца, он урожденный, он кот, у него все по-другому. У него человечность и кошачья натура сплелись крепче. А я – как мой орнитолог. Посмотрим, как у меня получится избежать его судьбы.  
Будем надеяться, что Юра напугается в первый раз и не будет просить больше. И можно будет спокойно держать волка отдельно, человека – отдельно. А дети… детям вообще незачем это все знать. Он научит их, что делать раз в месяц, а остальное время пусть остаются людьми. Люди – отдельно, волки – отдельно. Ничего хорошего нет в том, чтобы оборачиваться. Единственное что – познакомились с Юрой.  
Юра взмахнул ключом на пробу и снова положил на стол. Обнял живот, сказал:  
– Заволновались. Тихо, тихо, не буду я бить вашего папку. Никогда.  
Отабек потер лицо. Намордник, поводок. Завтра после занятия зайти в зоомагазин.  
– А хочешь, я тебя сниму? – спросил Юра. – Посмотришь, какой ты.  
Нет, подумал Отабек. Ему хватает ощущений. С другой стороны, нужно знать, как я себя веду. Отабек кивнул. Юра, почесывая живот сбоку, сказал:  
– Тогда возьмем селфи-палку, воткнем куда-нибудь. А?  
– Отлично, – сказал Отабек. Приложил ладонь к плечу, вдавил.


	3. Chapter 3

– Я готов, – сказал Юра. В комбинезоне и мешковатой куртке поверх распознать в нем беременного можно было, только хорошо приглядевшись. Просто толстый подросток. Отабек потрогал носом около его уха, вдохнул. Или по запаху. По запаху сразу все понятно.  
Юра сел на прихожку и вытянул ноги. Отабек присел, выковырял из-под нее кроссовки, натянул Юре на ноги и принялся шнуровать. Юра пыхтел.  
– Давит?  
– Давит! Фу-у… люди для этого не предназначены.  
– Можем не ходить, – сказал Отабек, поглядел снизу вверх.  
– Нет! – сказал Юра. – Вот уж нет, фиг. Зря я одевался? Решили – так пойдем. Это нужно.  
Отабек кивнул. Разделаться с этим – и больше никогда. Он как-нибудь воспитает. Тащить кота в жизнь – еще куда не шло, а волк – это другое дело.  
Отабек встал, подобрал с тумбочки под зеркалом селфи-палку, вручил Юре. И следом – ключ. Юра крутнул его в ладони.  
– Что, так и идти?  
– Он всегда должен быть в руках. Ладно?  
– Да ладно, ладно… – Юра сунул селфи-палку в карман куртки, так что она торчала ножкой. Отабек потер шею. Снял шлепанцы, сбросил и нацепил на вешалку футболку. Юра сказал:  
– Подожди, подожди! – Задрал куртку, достал из кармана комбинезона телефон, потыкал в экран, направил на Отабека. Сказал: – Мотор!  
– Юр. Давай потом. Держи лучше оружие.  
– Я хочу показать тебе, как ты превращаешься! И сам посмотреть. Я не видел же.  
Отабек вздохнул, прикрыл ладонью рубцы. Сказал:  
– Тогда выйди за дверь, пожалуйста. Если что – захлопни. И… у дедушки переночуешь. Или сколько это будет длиться…  
– Да, да, – пробормотал Юра. – Давай уже, а то я скоро захочу ссать, твои дети выплясывают на мочевом пузыре.  
Отабек снова взялся за штаны. Стянул на бедра, дал соскользнуть, подхватил на ступню, взял и повесил на футболку. Взял с тумбочки пакет, вынул строгий ошейник с металлическими штырями, обернул вокруг шеи, продел цепь в кольцо. Сказал:  
– Затяни сразу же, как превращусь. Ладно? Застегни, и поводок. – Отабек продемонстрировал кожаный ремень.  
– Ай, это не пойдет в семейный архив, – сказал Юра и медленно облизнул губы. – Это пойдет в домашнее порно.  
– Юр.  
– Если у тебя не стоит на все вот это, – Юра отнял одну руку от телефона, обвел Отабека, – то это не значит, что это не хот-хот-хот.  
Цепь висела на ключицы и холодила. Штыри упирались под кадык. Отабек показал Юре металлический намордник, сказал:  
– Вот тут ремень, видишь? Сразу затяни туго.  
– Понял.  
Отабек перемялся с ноги на ногу. Сказал:  
– Юра.  
Юра долго молчал, потом сказал:  
– А? Чего? Прости, меня отвлек голый горячий мужик в цепях.  
Отабек резко выдохнул, потряс руками. Сказал:  
– Юра, выйди, правда? Блин, мы не убрали технику, разнесу…  
– Не бери в голову, – сказал Юра. – Просто забей на все. Серьезно. Все будет хорошо. – Он опустил телефон, подошел, положил ладонь Отабеку на щеку. – Все нормально. Если что-то и случится, то это всякие мелочи, которые мы поправим. Сгрызешь пару подушек, плевать.  
Это для тебя легко, подумал Отабек с эхом былого раздражения. Это для тебя все это – в крови, в костях. Как они ломаются и срастаются по-новому. Ты с этим родился и делаешь изящно, как дышишь. А я учусь-учусь, и все равно.  
– Это будет некрасиво.  
Юра погладил ему щеку и подбородок. Сказал:  
– Это будет охуенно, потому что это ты.  
– Тогда выйди, – сказал Отабек, взял его руку, поцеловал запястье. – И… осторожнее, Юр.  
Юра кивнул и показал ему большой палец. Открыл дверь, выбрался на площадку, прикрыл дверь и глядел и снимал в щелку. Показал большой палец снова, сказал: давай. Отабек показал палец в ответ. Глянул на ошейник, придержав ошейник на горле, встал на колени на линолеум. Опустил голову. Выдохнул. В рот хлынула слюна, закапала на пол, десны зачесались и раздались, полезли клыки, челюсть дернуло, и Отабек услышал, как вибрируют и скрипят кости. Глаза застило на секунду, пальцы вывернуло, в линолеум впились когти. Руки и ноги потащило из суставов, Отабек раскрыл рот закричать, но голосовые связки лопнули тоже, чтобы вырасти по-новому, и осталась тишина. А скоро и темнота.

Его наглаживали по виску и уху. Рядом бурлило. Над ним хрустело. На щеку что-то упало, сверху шепотом сказали: бля, щеки коснулось влажное, легко цапнув. Отабек разлепил глаза, оглядел шкаф напротив, столик с тарелкой и пустой кружкой. Юра гладил и гладил его. Отабек потерся затылком о теплое и шумное, понял, что это живот. Его радостно пнули в ответ. Щенки.  
Юра с силой почесал ему макушку, сказал:  
– Проснулся, опасный ужасный волчара? Ой прямо гроза района, санитар леса.  
Отабек осторожно поднялся у него с колен. Облизнул зубы. Обычная сонная кислота, никаких застрявших кусков кровавого мяса. Отабек потрогал рот, щеки. Юра, в домашнем уже, с планшетом на ручке дивана и наушниками на шее, и с тарелкой крекеров на животе, поглядывал на него победно.  
Отабек оглядел себя. Так, голышом. Это нормально. Ощупал. Вроде бы, ничего. Провел ладонью по волосам.  
– Нет, я не бил тебя по голове железной дурой, как мне зачем-то посоветовал один умный, но дурацкий местами человек, – сказал Юра.  
– М.  
– Одежда там и есть, мне вломы было ее притаранить, – сказал Юра.  
Отабек кивнул и встал. Положил ладонь на живот. Не голодно, не холодно… подвигал плечами. Рубец дернуло и тут же прошло. Отабек вздохнул полной грудью. Юра сказал:  
– Ты будешь одеваться или как? То есть я как бы не против. Но если пойдешь туда – принеси попить чего-нибудь?   
Пить, подумал Отабек. Пить! Он подхватил с прихожки штаны с бельем, оглядел пол, на секунду присел, потрогал следы когтей. Не так страшно, как казалось. Натягивая по пути одежду, поставил чайник. Налил отстоянной в банке воды в стакан и выпил разом. И второй следом. Отер рот, отдуваясь. Сел на табуретку. Крикнул в комнату:  
– Какой чай будешь? Витамины пил?  
– Зеленый! Не пил!  
Отабек кивнул, подвинул пузырек по столу. Сходил за футболкой. Прихватил кружку со столика. Юра показал ему планшет.  
– Я перекинул сюда, будем смотреть! Удобнее, чем с телефона, там не видно.  
– Много наснимал?  
– Много. На улице не видно было ни шиша, так что это промотаем. Спасибо за телефон, камера реально очень клевая.  
Отабек наклонился к нему, обнюхал макушку. Юра заурчал.  
Самые хорошо потраченные призовые – это подарки Юре. И вот эта квартира. Ушло, конечно, почти все, что он накопил за слесарное, а потом фигуристское время, и пришлось начать откладывать снова, но… дети же. Юра и дети, а значит, нужна своя нора.  
Квартира, поправился он, наливая чаю.  
Юра слизнул витаминку с ладони, запил водой. Горячий чай Отабек ему подал после, Юра поставил кружку на край тарелки, подвинув крекеры. Отабек взял пару. Юра передал ему планшет, вынул и повесил на ручку дивана наушники, сделал погромче, а Отабек уперся ступней в столик, поднял колено, упер в него планшет. Юра ткнул пальцем в бегунок, оттянул его на начало файла. Поставил на паузу, сказал:  
– Слушай, я… если не захочешь больше, я не настаиваю. На хуй все. Я не думал, что это так болезненно. У меня все легко, махом, а тут…  
– Ты был прав, – сказа Отабек, – это было надо. Надо тренироваться и привыкать. Я хорошо себя вел?  
– Как волчий божечка! – Юра улыбнулся, снял с паузы и сжевал крекер. Дал один Отабеку к губам. Тугой его живот пригревал сбоку, Юра сложил его на Отабека совсем, Отабек его приобнял.  
Отабек на экране выгнулся, под кожей на спине заползали ребра и позвонки, встали на новые места. Полезла из пор черная шерсть. Порвалась нитка слюны, зверь вскинул острую морду. Глаза желтые. Кадр скакал. Юра сказал тихо:  
– Бля. Эй, эй… – в кадр сунулась рука в плащовочном рукаве. – Эй, привет. Бедный мой.  
Зверь потянулся, мотнул головой. Глядел на Юру. Кадр опустился, камера смотрела теперь в пол, а потом на нее скакнула прихожка, и все погасло, раздавался только звон и клацанье, и Юрино напряженное: тихо, тихо, вот так. Хороший мальчик.  
– Блин, – сказал Юра. – Я знаю, что это по-собачьи. Я так просто, больше не буду.  
– По-моему, очень мило, – сказал Отабек.  
Юра фыркнул. Юра на записи подобрал телефон. Зверь в поводке и в наморднике стоял истуканом. Юра покряхтел, попыхтел, зацепился чем-то за дверь, вышел на площадку спиной, потянул его за собой. Зверь стронулся с места. Громадный, Юре выше живота. Юра на записи сказал:  
– Я не буду тебя тянуть и дергать, ужасная шутка… но ты не срывайся никуда, окей?  
Зверь дернул ушами, принюхался. Подошел, ткнулся намордником в живот. Юра снимал. Зверь обошел вокруг, запутав поводок вокруг Юриных ног.  
– Я не собачник ни разу, – пояснил Юра.  
– Ты отлично справляешься.  
Юра повернулся к нему, погладил шею, сунулся ближе, растянул пальцами кожу. Сказал:  
– Кошмарная штуковина.  
– Даже если что-то было, уже заросло.  
Юра убрал руку, уставился в планшет тоже. Там скакала лестница и слышалось Юрино пыхтение и цокот когтей. Подъездная дверь, и ночная улица, и все стало темно, еле видно, только шаги и редкие прояснения под фонарями. Юра пыхтел и шагал, зверь цокал рядом. Не издавал и звука.  
– Ты такой тихий, – сказал Юра. – Не рявкнул ни разу. А было бы клево, я так ждал, чтоб все обосрались!  
– Кто?  
– Да там… не видно будет, но там собачники поздние были. На газонах срали. Ты не срал, – сказал Юра быстро, когда Отабек к нему повернулся. – Но было б хорошо их распугать. Серьезно, пройти нельзя, чтоб не вступить в говна.  
Отабек погладил его бок. Спросил:  
– Страшно было?  
– Нет, – сказал Юра. – В ошейнике-то таком… за тебя страшно, да. Но там мелкие собаки, в основном, и они явно зассали. Правильно, не хуй. Слушай, не видно реально ничего, я промотаю? – Отабек кивнул, Юра потянул бегунок. – Там, короче, мы с тобой ходили, нормально, ты меня нюхал иногда. Щенята твои, кстати, прям не могут сразу! Шевелятся, бегать хотят. Соберешь себе стаю… А потом, – он оставил видео на паузе, – ты пошел метить. Все пометил! Вот остальные собаки охуеют!  
Отабек раздул ноздри. Это не то поведение, которое он бы хотел демонстрировать отцу своих детей.  
Юра продолжал, энергично обрисовывая в воздухе рукой:  
– И на деревья, и на забор! Весь сквер! Все твое теперь, да? Я так понимаю эту хуйню? Я почитал, там важно, как высоко нассал. Ты выше всех! Я буду представлять тебя как русского вольфхунда, ты больше всего на него похож. Даже овчарки тебе в пупок дышат!  
– Тебе… нравится?  
– Да, – сказал Юра. – Это так… не знаю. Тупо, может. Но ты такой большой и всех загрызешь, а я тут с твоими волчатами… спокойно. Всякая такая мудроженственная хуйня про каменную стену. – Отабек прижал его к себе крепче. Юра дал ему крекер, съел сам. Отпил чаю. Сказал: – Ну вот, короче, ты все пометил, что мог, даже сдулся, по-моему. Побегал… сам, не за кем-то, что-то на земле почуял, побежал, я за тобой еле-еле… извини, не снял, реально темно, и неудобно. Палку так и не воткнул никуда, мы ходили все время.  
– Утомил тебя. Извини.  
– Да ладно, полезно беременным не сидеть на жопе. Ну вот, побегал, меня понюхал опять. Молча так, криповато даже. А потом я захотел отлить, и мы пошли назад. Ты нормально, я тебя даже не волок, ты просто рядом, а потом и вперед вырвался, типа вел меня. Прямо до квартиры! Ты… помнишь что-нибудь?  
Отабек покачал головой. Сказал:  
– Улицу немного. Запахи. Твой. И городские вообще.  
Юра кивнул, снял видео с паузы. Зверь сидел в прихожей, уже без намордника и без ошейника. Смотрел желтыми глазами в камеру. Юра за кадром сказал: ну проходи, чего ты. Зверь встал и поцокал в комнату. Юра сказал: а яичницу мне не пожаришь? Зверь вернулся. Юра сказал: да ладно, ладно, это я так.  
– Голодный? – спросил Отабек.  
– Я поел немного. Но яичницу все равно хочу! Или яйца вареные.  
Отабек кивнул. Зверь в кадре подошел, ткнулся носом в комбинезон. Юра положил руку ему между ушей. Зверь замер. Юра почесал загривок. Зверь извернулся, обнюхал руку и уцокал в комнату.  
– Совершенно милое домашнее животное, – сказал Юра, легко пихнул Отабека локтем. – Чего ты переживал.  
Мой орнитолог тоже был милым и домашним, если жена разрешала ему оборачиваться в квартире между лунами. А потом вот так. Он поежился, потянулся за чаем, придержав планшет. Из него лились скрипящие звуки и напряженные матюги.  
– Это я разуваюсь, – пробормотал Юра. Отабек поднял планшет. На экране было темно. Положил телефон… Юра промотал дальше. Появилась картинка, но она плясала. Юра засовывал телефон в селфи-палку. Потом изображение успокоилось, Юра прошел в комнату. Зверь вынюхивал что-то под диваном. Юра обернулся вместе с камерой, и снова картинка затряслась, а потом успокоилась совсем, оставшись с заваленным горизонтом.  
– Вон туда воткнул, – Юра показал на шкаф. – В ручку. Криво, но… ладно, да же? Ты не Артемий Лебедев?  
– Нет, – сказал Отабек рассеянно. Комната из-за зверя сузилась, он занял все пространство, вытеснив, кажется, и воздух. Глядел на Юру. Юра сказал: ты ж мой умница. Зверь подошел, раскрыл пасть. Отабек напрягся. Ну и зубы… облизнул свои. А зверь наклонил голову и принялся вылизывать Юре руки, а потом обнюхал и сунулся под комбинезон, в боковой шов. Юра с хихиканьем его расстегнул, задрал футболку. Ойкнул, когда зверь завозился. Что он там делал, было не видно, Юра загораживал от камеры животом.  
– Вылизываешь, – сказал Юра. – Такой мокрый! Мне потом мыться пришлось.  
– Извини.  
– Ты что! – Юра взял его за подбородок, развернул к себе. – Ты чего, это было так клево. Все, нашел своих щенят.  
Нашел, подумал Отабек. Выдохнул. Юра понемногу раздевался, а зверь крутился рядом. Потом лег посреди комнаты, потом опять подскочил к Юре, уже без комбинезона. Юра завалился на диван, зверь подошел, сунулся в лицо, обнюхал, потом грудь и живот, потом опять грудь. Юра закрылся ладонями. Зверь положил голову ему на колени, и Юра принялся его чесать.  
– Я почитал, – сказал Юра, – беременные самки разных видов еще могут быть агрессивными, часто так делают, а самцы к ним – не могут. Как к течным. Так что… все нормально.  
– А потом, когда ты… разрешишься?  
– Ну, это будут твои волчата, – сказал Юра. – Я думаю, включится папский инстинкт.  
А если нет, подумал Отабек. Руки прямо в пасть сует, сумасшедший…   
Зверь покрутился рядом, выбрался, перепрыгнув через столик, и ушел из комнаты. Юра посмотрел в камеру, отер живот ладонями, потряс ими. Поднялся кое-как и тоже ушел.  
– Счас батарея сдохнет, – сказал Юра. – Ну в общем, короче, ты там выпил мою кошачью воду и съел консервы, причем хорошо так, аж ворчал. Я тебе еще банку открыл, ты и ее умял. Вообще, я погуглил, собакам вредно кошачьи, белка слишком много, питательно чересчур. Ожирение получается, для печени неполезно. Но от одной банки ничего не будет. А потом тебе собачьи куплю. Или мяса. А?  
Отабек прижался к Юре, устроился виском на щеке. Юра обнял его за голову, принялся чесать за ухом. Отабек выдохнул. Запись кончилась.  
– А потом ты забрался на диван, было не согнать, – проговорил Юра. – Я потупил в комп немного, потом помылся, поел, пошуршал… пакеты, кстати, кончаются бутербродные. И сыр. Вот… сел к тебе, ты опять стал вылизывать будущих детей, а потом положился на меня и заснул. Тяжелый! Башка вот такая, – Юра показал, – как пушечное ядро. Тепло, жаркий такой… поскуливал во сне, жалко было. А потом в человека обратно, так и не проснулся. Медленно… бр-р! Жалко, не снялось…  
– Ничего, – сказал Отабек негромко.  
– Ну вот, – продолжал Юра, почесывая ему теперь под ухом, шею и плечо. – И так и спал. Я ютуб глядел. Видишь? Все нормально. Я так и знал, что все будет нормально.  
Откуда ты мог это знать, подумал Отабек. Повезло. И то – отдельно сегодня. Это ничего не значит.  
Юра понюхал свою ладонь и дал Отабеку. Пахло знакомо, живым.  
– Я думал, будет противно, – сказал Юра, – а нет. Ты чистый потому что, наверное. Ну, моешься же часто. С тобой зимой хорошо спать. Будем спать зимой?  
Отабек вздохнул, подобрал ноги на диван, потер ступню о ступню. Юра наглаживал за ухом, потом приложил ладонь, и стало тихо, только кровь бежала внутри головы с шумом. Юра что-то проговорил. Отабек стянул его руку за запястье с уха.  
– А?  
– Я в кота пока не стал, в следующий раз, ладно?  
– Конечно. Ты хочешь?  
– Ты меня вылизал – и я тебя теперь вылижу, – сказал Юра серьезно. – Дело чести.


End file.
